Won the Battle or the War?
by LuluLullaby
Summary: A little story about the Storm Hawks! soz to those who read the false one i uploaded wrong doc.LOLZ! Soz about any incorrect words I wrote this in a hurry. review pleazzze! new edited version out now!
1. The Mysterious Terra

**Won the Battle or the War?**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Terra.**

It was a usual day on the Condor. Finn was chasing Radarr around the Condor, today's problem was that Radarr had stolen Finn's ever so precious hair gel, Junko was furiously raiding the Condor's fridge and cupboards in search of some food to satisfy his never ending hunger, Stork was manning the ship whilst in one of his "Were all doomed!" moods with a scowl like death itself on his face, Piper was standing over the table, which was covered by a large map of the Atmos, trying to come up with the answer to the question of where were they going land to re-stock and re-fuel the Condor?, and Aerrow was contently reclining on the sofa reading a book he'd borrowed from Starling on one of his favorite Terra's. The sound of Finn calling in annoyance after the blue sky monkey, who still hadn't let go of his precious hair gel, grew louder by the second.

"Give it back Radarr!" Finn called after Radarr as the little menace ran circles around the Condor.

Aerrow and Piper looked up from what they were doing and glanced first at each other then at the door, until Aerrow put up three fingers in front of himself and counted them down slowly, "Three...Two...One..." then he pointed his index finger at the door and averted his gaze to Piper who sat at the Table, a huge smile on her face. Then Radarr came barging in with a wicked grin on face as he cunningly placed the tub of gel in such a position where it was invisible to the paranoid Finn, who would no doubt come raging into the room on his search for the tub of hair gel, that had been cunivingly stolen from his dorm room by a very hyperly energetic Radarr, and slip on it and send him flying. Just then Finn came darting around the corner and, seeing Radarr standing smack bang in the middle of the bridge a beaming smile on his furry face, came racing in, slipping, to Radarr's delight, on his own hair gel in the process. Radarr clapped his paws and chirped in delight whilst Piper and Aerrow laughed out loud as Finn, one foot in his hair gel and both his arms waving frantically, slid across the floor of the bridge heading straight for the unexpected Stork, who was slouched over the wheel of the Condor. The crash that followed was tremendous and hilarious. Stork lay on the floor directly under the steering wheel with a dazed look on his face, as Finn lay in a heap on top of him with an angry yet surprised look on his face at the cleverness of the little sky monkey he was forced to call a co-pilot. Both of them covered in the green hair gel that had been stolen by Radarr.

"Stupid weasel!" Finn yelled as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Now Finn, He's only a little sky monkey! And for your information some people can and want to call you worse names than that!" Aerrow said getting up off the sofa and petting his little blue friend as he clinged to his leg.

"You always do it Aerrow! Protect that fluffy little monster from everything, as if he's your pet. If he is, then keep him in a cage if not, then let me at him." Finn said trying to get at Radarr who was hiding behind Aerrows legs.

"Finn! Calm down. If you don't I'm going to have to use a hypnosis crystal on you and I know how much you hate them." Piper said leaving her maps and walking over to stand next to Aerrow and Radarr.

"I don't care! I want revenge! That's the seventh tub of gel he's wasted. If I loose anymore I'm never goin' to get another girl to look at me ever!" Finn cried thinking dreamily of the Terra Tropican babe's he'd seen the other week, and was still under the impression that they only noticed him for the fact that he'd spent two hours in front of the mirror in the bathroom, and then come out looking as if he'd just gotten out of bed.

"Alright Finn. You asked for it!" Piper said reaching into her little brown leather pouch that hung from her waist, which she carried everywhere with her, and pulled out a small green hypnosis crystal and gently began swinging back and forth in front of Finn's face. In a matter of seconds, Finn was lying on the floor with a thumb in his mouth and snoring, like the little child that he was.

"Thanks Piper! I don't know what I'd do if I had to stand Finn's obnoxious moaning for another day!" Aerrow sighed, placing a hand on Pipers shoulder.

"It's okay! I'm actually going to enjoy having some peace and quiet for a change." Piper giggled placing the hypnosis crystal back in her leather pouch.

"Hey Piper, do you think you could call Junko, and get him to take Finn back to his room?" Aerrow asked turning to the slumbering Finn sprawled across the corridor floor.

"Sure!" Piper answered, already heading down to the kitchen.

"Well Finn. You asked for it." Aerrow muttered to himself as he tried to haul Finn a little further down the corridor.

"Um…Guy's!" Aerrow heard Stork call from where he was inside the bridge," I think we have a problem!"

"What kind of problem?" Aerrow asked, giving up on the thought of trying to attempt to move Finn.

"Where's Piper?" Stork asked turning round to face Aerrow.

"She's gone to fetch Junko. Why?" Aerrow asked puzzled.

"We have a problem. The engine is running out of crystal fuel, and the last Terra we passed was about 2 hours ago, and there's no Terra for the next hour and a half in any direction that we take." Stork explained pointing to the crystal fuel monitor on the control board, whilst getting very hiked up about his precious Condor.

"Don't worry Stork. I'll get Piper now. We'll all be fine!" Aerrow said trying to comfort Stork who was no in a state of panic.

"Someone call my name?" Piper asked popping her head round the entrance of the bridge.

"Stork was just having a nervous breakdown!" Aerrow explained as Piper came into the bridge.

"It's not a nervous breakdown." Stork argued whizzing around to confront Aerrow and Piper.

"Fine then, Stork was just a bit nervous about the amount of crystal fuel that we have left. Apparently not enough to get us to the nearest Terra in any direction." Aerrow continued, trying to wipe a nervous look from his own face, but Piper saw it before it disappeared.

"It's okay Aerrow!" Piper comforted, laying a had on Aerrow's shoulder, "We'll be fine. In fact, I think I see a Terra right now." She added leaving Aerrow and Stork behind her as she walked to the large windows of the bridge, to take a closer look at the mysterious land form that was coming into view.

"Weird! There's no Terra in miles from what all the maps say?" Aerrow said in disbelief as he picked up one of the maps that Piper had been studying earlier, and bringing it to where she stood looking out of the huge windows of the bridge.

"Unknown Terra, spooky surroundings, and no sign of civilization. Certain, imminent, painful doom!" Stork grimaced from where he stood behind the wheel of the Condor.

"It doesn't look that dangerous to me!" Piper debated taking the map that Aerrow offered her.

"I don't know guys. It looks deserted, this might not be such a good idea." Aerrow butted in.

"Come on Aerrow. You're always on about "Where's your sense of adventure?" so let's take this chance. There could be people there but if not then it'll give me chance to go through my crystals and try to figure a way out of here without running the Condor out of what crystal fuel we have left." Piper pleaded, practically on her knees. They'd been in the sky for a week now and they hadn't even run into any Cyclonians yet, even though they were on the outskirt border of Cyclonian territory.

"I don't know Piper. I don't want to risk a run in with any Cyclonians in this state!" Aerrow said thinking of what the Cyclonians would do if they knew the Storm Hawks were in a little bit of engine trouble. The Dark Ace would surely be hot on their tails if he got word of their position.

"Oh come on Aerrow. Please?" Piper pleaded hanging onto Aerrows arm.

"Well…" Aerrow contemplated, "okay. This time I'll listen to you Piper!" he finally agreed. Piper squealed with delight as she jumped up and down ecstatically.

"Hey, what's Piper acting like Radarr when he eats too much cloud candy?" Junko asked coming into the bridge.

"She's exited about doing a little re-con down on that Terra." Aerrow explained pointing out of the windows at the mysterious Terra.

"You mean that creepy, big, scary, pitfall of a Terra?" Junko asked a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well, if you have to put it that way, then yes." Aerrow answered, starting to regret the decision already.

"Junko, where's Finn?" Piper asked breaking out of her exited trance.

"Um…he's in his room." Junko answered cramping a pipe that had started to leek.

"Good! We could do without his distractions today. Junko, prepare the landing gear, Stork, guide the ship down. Piper, get your things together." Aerrow ordered everyone to their places. "Piper. You and I are going to take a little walk around this Terra!"


	2. Civilisation?

**Chapter 2: Civilization?**

Aerrow and Piper made their way across the deserted piece of Terra. Thoughts filled their minds. Pipers mind was thinking about what sort of crystals could be found on this particular Terra, whilst Aerrows mind was on where were all the people? There must be people here somewhere, perfect temperature, maybe not much water or wildlife, but there was no explanation for the fact that there wasn't even a bird flying around.

"Aerrow, this doesn't feel right. There should be at least some sort of sky rabbit down here, but there isn't. It's empty." Piper whispered as she moved closer to Aerrow for protection.

"Don't worry. If there's nothing here, then there's nothing to harm us!" Aerrow comforted whilst trying to prove to himself that what he'd just told Piper was true.

Just then Piper turned to Aerrow and said "Did you hear that? Aerrow, did you hear that?"

"Hear what Piper?" he replied, his senses on high alert.

"Behind the boulder there," she said pointing a finger to a nearby boulder, "something moved."

Aerrow felt Piper tense up next to him, he wanted to see what was there, but then again, maybe it was something that should be left alone. Suddenly Aerrow saw it, something black move from behind the boulder.

"Stand back!" Aerrow whispered to Piper as he pulled out his blades, then he ran forwards and sprung into the air letting his fury go as he plummeted towards the boulder. In a few seconds, the boulder was in pieces and behind it lay an electrified Radarr. "Radarr!" Aerrow and Piper yelled simultaneously as they gazed at the blue ball of electrified sky monkey.

"What are you doing here buddy?" Aerrow asked his furry co-pilot as he returned his blades to their place and went to picked him up. Radarr squealed, and then pretended to flop unconscious.

"Aerrow, don't question it. He probably just didn't want to be there when Finn wakes up from his hypnotized either!" Piper suggested as she stroked a hand over Radarr's belly.

"True! Okay buddy, if you want to tag along feel free to, but in the future, don't hide behind rocks, okay?" Aerrow said plopping Radarr onto the floor by his side.

As they carried onwards, Aerrow noticed Radarr's ears pick up on something that made him growl.

"What is it buddy?" Aerrow asked bending down to Radarr's level. He watched as Radarr sniffed the ground and followed the scent of something around a tree and then stopping straight in front of a cave. "Is there something in the cave Radarr?" Aerrow asked as he and Piper walked over to where Radarr stood glued to the spot.

"Cyclonians? Ravess? Snipe? Dark Ace? " Piper asked only to see Radarr shake his head in disagreement with every name she went through.

"Whatever it is, we won't know unless we go in and see for ourselves!" Aerrow said turning to Piper who stood hands on her hips trying to guess who or what Radarr had smelt.

Aerrow started to walk forward into the cave when Radarr suddenly darted deeper into the cave, "Radarr!" Aerrow called after his friend only to hear a shrill shriek from further inside the cave.

"Come on!" Piper called to Aerrow as she raced forward to investigate the noise.

"Get off me you stupid rat!" Came the mysterious voice from inside the cave.

Aerrow could tell now that it belonged to a girl. How old exactly, he didn't know, but she sounded young.

"Okay, who are you?" Aerrow asked gruffly as he pulled out his blades again. The light from the crystal he used illuminated the cave, and he saw to his disbelief, a young girl, probably not much older than eleven years old.

"Aerrow! She's just a little girl!" Piper said confused.

"Hey, who are you to call me li'l, and for your information, I aint a girl, I'm a Sky Knight! Well, I'm goin' 'a be one when I'm older." The girl barked out at them in a strong cockney accent.

"What's your name kid?" Aerrow asked as he ordered Radarr off the girl and back onto his shoulders.

"Luna. Luna Star. And who are you?" She replied with a tone of dignity in her voice.

"I'm Aerrow, of the Storm Hawks, this is Piper my navigator and specialist, and this is Radarr, my co-pilot!" Aerrow replied holding out his hand for Luna to grab hold of.

"Weird co-pilot!" Luna sniggered as Radarr growled at her.

"Careful, Radarr has a very short temper." Aerrow said as he helped Luna to her feet.

"Are you on your own here?" Piper asked looking around the cave for any signs of other people.

"No! We 'av a 'ole village down 'ere, but we 'ide underground, so we can't be seen. Cool 'ey?" Luna replied reaching into a pouch on her waist, and taking out some sort of biscuit and offering it to Radarr as a gesture of friendship.

"A whole village you say?" Piper amazed.

"Oh ye! Were real safe underground" Luna replied with a giggle as Radarr grabbed the biscuit that she held out to him.

"What do you mean "real safe", who are you hiding from?" Aerrow asked confused.

"D' Cyclonian Talons o' course!" She replied a slither of worry in her voice.

"You mean the Cyclonians are here! On this Terra." Piper asked sounding very worried.

"Aye, well, deir not actually on 'd Terra, but dey've been tryin' for ages to get us. Dey want our Terra for some'in, I don't know what, but we won't give up widout a fight." Luna replied a touch of boldness and courage in her voice as she pounded a fist into her open palm.

"Well, with a spirit like that, I honestly think you have a good chance of becoming a Sky Knight when you're older! Tell me, where is this village that you live in?" Aerrow commended Luna whilst trying to keep to the plan of finding civilization.

"Not far from 'ere. I'll take you to it!" Luna replied gaily as she grabbed Aerrows hand and started to drag him into the cave. Piper and Radarr followed quickly behind them.

Luna led them through many different dark passages until she finally led them over a very sturdy wooden bridge. On the other side of the bridge lay a horribly made but solid wooden doorway with a small glass panel in the middle. Whilst Aerrow and Piper contemplated about what was going on with Luna's people and the Cyclonians, Luna gave three loud knocks on the wooden door which summoned the doors open. Piper gripped Aerrows arm as the doors opened to reveal a tiny village of no more than a hundred people.

"Dis is my village!" Luna explained a beaming smile on her face.

"It's so…nice!" Piper said in awe at the amazing structures that were hidden from the world by two large wooden doors.

"Luna, is this all you have? Is this all of it?" Aerrow asked unsure of himself.

"If you mean de town, den ye! We haven't got much to offer. Only a few stores here and dere, but we do have a library. Dat was one of de t'ings dat didn't get destroyed when de Cyclonians raided de Village." Luna explained as she took them through the middle of the village that was now crowded with people who just stood in amazement at the sight of Aerrow, Piper and Radarr being led through their town by one of their own.

"Why are your people looking at us weirdly?" Piper asked Luna, a bit afraid now.

"Not many people come round de's parts, and we haven't had any people other dan Cyclonian Talons pay us a visit lately." She giggled, turning to Piper who had a look of fear on her face.

"Don't worry Piper, we'll be fine." Aerrow comforted grabbing Pipers arm to get her to keep up with Luna who was dragging Aerrow fiercely by the arm through her village.

"So where are we going Luna?" Piper asked trying to wipe the look of fear off her face.

"To de Grand Council of Terra Cavernia. My Da's d Mayor. He'll wan to speak to you both. You being a Sky Knight and all!" Luna replied leading them up a stone stair case to the entrance of, what Aerrow and Piper thought, must be the High Council's Court Hall.

Aerrow kept hold of Pipers hand to pull her along as Luna led them all through the entrance of the building and along well paved corridors until she finally stopped outside the entrance of a room with an open door. "Da, I have some people here dat have come from anoder Terra called…" She began but then stopped, turned round to Aerrow, Piper and Radarr and asked, "Where are you from again?"

"We are The Storm Hawks. We came to ask for provisions for our ship, but it looks like you could use some help here with what Luna told us, you have a bit of Talon trouble." Aerrow said letting go of Pipers hand and proudly stepping forward into the view of the Luna's father who sat behind a judge's desk shuffling paper of some importance.

"Storm Hawks you say. I thought you were more than a Sky Knight, a girl and some sort of blue fluffy mascot!" He said looking in disproof at the threesome that stood before him.

"Easy Radarr." Aerrow said petting Radarr on the head at hearing him growl at the mayor's explanation of him. "The rest of our squad is back on our ship. We came out to look for people, and when we find some their in trouble, we are offering help in return for some fuel for our cruiser and food to last until we find a trading port Terra."

"What Aerrow means is that we are offering to help you with your Talon problem in return for a bit of supplies." Piper butted in.

"Piper…" Aerrow whispered into Pipers ear, "Why did you butt in."

"You do it enough to me Aerrow, besides; you don't want to get on their bad side do you? Who know when we'll ever get home if they throw us out?" Piper whispered back to him.

"Da, listen to dem, dey can help us with de Talons. Dey're de Storm Hawks!" Luna pleaded to her father.

"I see you have faith in them Luna. Let's hope the people of Terra Cavernia feel the same way about them as you do." The Mayor said running his gaze over them again.

Aerrow turned away from Piper to the Mayor and said, "Just tell us what you want us to do."


	3. What DO You Want Us To Do?

**Chapter 3: What do you want us to do?**

Aerrow, Radarr and Piper made their way back to the entrance of the cave. Luna had told them the way out and then left them to get the crate of energy crystals and a crate of supplies back to the Condor. Aerrow had radioed in and told Junko to get to the engine room to prepare the engine for a different, but equally, arrival of crystals. Aerrow had also learnt, to his disappointment, that Finn had woken up from his hypnotized state.

"Aerrow, are you sure were going the right way?" Piper asked turning to Aerrow who was intently gazing at the mass earth and rock that these people had to a sanctuary.

"Just keep walking Piper. We'll get to the exit fast enough if we just keep heading straight." Aerrow replied reaching up behind him to pet Radarr who was slouched lazily over his shoulders. "You still hanging in there buddy?" he asked as Radarr let out a little sigh of boredom.

"Aerrow look!" Piper squealed as she ran forward to where a small shaft of sunlight peeped through the entrance of the cave.

"See, I told you we'd find the way out soon enough!" Aerrow said smiling as they approached the entrance of the tunnel.

"Look." Piper exclaimed as they left the cave behind and walked out onto the Terra, "There's the Condor. Look there's Stork at the helm." Piper said waving their helmsman.

"Yeah, Stork looks happy, which is weird!" Aerrow said looking a bit confused, "Stork usually looks like he's about to break into one of his famous mind worms attacks!" he added remembering the last time they'd left Stork in the Condor alone.

"Forget about it. It's good to see Stork happy for once." Piper chimed running up the Condor's landing platform, and into the hanger bay.

"You run ahead Radarr, I'll be up in a sec." Aerrow reassured his furry friend as he urged him off his shoulder. Aerrow watched as Radarr ran up the ramp and into the hanger bay. He turned away to face the Terra. It wasn't fair to Luna's people. They were living I almost total darkness with little food and water. The Cavernians were grateful to the Storm Hawks for their promise to rid their Terra of the Cyclonian Talons, but Aerrow still didn't feel right about taking some of their precious supplies.

"Aerrow? Are you alright?" Came Pipers voice from behind him. Aerrow swung around to find himself face to face with a very worried looking Piper.

"I'm fine Piper!" Aerrow lied, of all the things that had happened today, he didn't need a worried Piper on his back.

"You're no good at lying Aerrow!" Piper explained giving a little giggle.

"I thought I was pretty good at it, since you believed me when I told you that a stray flying bolder hit your room and destroyed your crystal collection." Aerrow remarked only just realizing that he'd just blurted out what he'd been doing the other night while Piper was in the shower.

"I guessed you were lying. Anyway, what's the use in fighting each other? We have a Terra to protect so let's do it!" Piper chanted raising her right fist into the air.

"You took the words right out a' my mouth." Aerrow said flashing Piper a cheeky grin.

Aerrow watched as Piper strode back into the Condor. He quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.

As Piper and Junko sorted out the crystals below, Aerrow sat uncomfortably at the table on the bridge. He watched as Stork put the Condor into flight mode and readied for takeoff and Radarr started to search for any oncoming crafts using the Condor's periscope. Aerrow wanted to do something about the problem on Terra Cavernia, but to be honest; he hated it when he ran into Master Cyclonis' Talons. Just then a sound came from in the corridor. Aerrow got up from the table to see who was making all the racket. Only to find Finn struggling to keep his balance as he wandered through the ship.

"Finn! What's up?" Aerrow asked innocently.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up? You and Piper hypnotized me and left me with Stork and Junko whilst you, Piper and your stupid little ferret went off to a creepy Terra and got to hang with the locals. That's what's up!" Finn yelled at Aerrow.

"Finn, we warned you," Aerrow explained, "and you didn't listen. So you paid the consequences."

"Tell me Aerrow do you have an interest in girls 'cos if you don't then explain to me why you left me here. I swear Storks mind worms are true 'cos there's something funny going on here!" Finn yelled a tad quieter than the first time.

"Finn, don't mention mind worms in front of Stork. You know he'll chase you round with that anti-mind worm stuff that smells like…I'm not even going to say it." Aerrow replied to Finn's taunt.

"Good point." Finn said trying to keep his voice down so that Stork didn't hear the word 'mind worms'.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about the hypnotizing you thing." Aerrow apologized laying a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you. So long as I get to play my rock, in the Condor whenever I like and however loud I like." Finn asked putting out his hand to shake on an agreement with Aerrow.

"I don't know about that Finn. Piper needs to study and your rock is...um…very…um…loud." Aerrow tried to find the words to say to Finn without hurting his feelings.

"Fine," Finn agreed, "so what are we actually doing here anyway?" he continued to ask looking out of the bridge windows that were behind Aerrow.

"We're here to stop the Master Cyclonis' Talons from wiping out an entire village of people." Aerrow explained to Finn, who now had a very frightened look on his face.

"You mean..._those_ Talons?" Finn asked pitifully as he pointed out of the windows behind Aerrow at the swarm of about a hundred Cyclonian Talons being lead by Ravess and Snipe.


	4. Invasion

**Chapter 4: Invasion.**

Aerrow whizzed around quickly at Finn's question about the Talons. "Stork get us airborne and into that dense layer of cloud!" Aerrow commanded as Finn stood in a state of shock as the Legion of Talons that came charging towards Terra Cavernia and the Condor. "Piper?" Aerrow called into the loud speaker, "Have you and Junko finished connected the crystals to the engine yet? We need you in the docking bay. The Talons are here! Repeat, the Talons are here!" Aerrow called, he'd just finished summoning Piper when the alarm started to beacon out across the Condor.

"Junko, come on!" Piper called back to Junko who was still trying to get a crystal into the engine. "Aerrow need's us at the docking bay." She turned on her heels and ran to the hanger bay as fast as her legs would allow her to. ….. the docking bay...Junko who was still trying to get a crystal into the engine.

"Radarr, get to the skimmer." Aerrow ordered Radarr with a smile on his face.

"Um…Aerrow, I think we should leave, the Condor isn't going to take all the fire power that those Cyclonians have." Stork called to Aerrow as he was about to run out the door of the bridge.

"Well then, we'll just have to stop them getting to the Condor." Aerrow explained grinning fiercely at Stork.

"Aerrow come on! We'll be into tomorrow by the time you get to your skimmer." Finn called from where he, Junko and Radarr stood, already on their skimmers waiting to go.

"Don't worry Finn you'll have your chance at the Talons before the day is out!" Aerrow comforted an overly exited Finn. "Where's Piper?"

"I'm here!" Piper yelled racing into the hanger bay with a bag of crystals in her arms. She loaded some of them into her heli-scooters crystal conduction turbine, threw the rest to the boys and leapt onto her heli-scooter.

"What are these for?" Aerrow asked taking an eruption stone out of the half empty bag.

"They're eruption stones! Hit the Talons' skimmers with them and hopefully, if the Talons have any sense, they'll jump before their skimmers are blown into oblivion." Piper replied starting up her scooter and waiting for the boy's to finish faffing with their skimmer's blasters.

"Awesome!" Finn cried loading handfuls of crystals into his conduction turbine.

"Leave some for the rest of us!" Aerrow said stealing the bag away from the over-exited wingman.

"Now Finn, be careful, these people's Terra is in out hands now. If we mess this up, then their not going to be happy." Piper warned Finn as he geared up and sat waiting for Aerrow to send them off.

"Piper's right Finn, which means sticking to the plan, but to summarize, let's go kick some Cyclonian tail!" Aerrow cheered as he started up his skimmer and rode off the docking bay ramp and into the clouds, closely followed by Piper, Finn, Radarr and Junko who cheered as they too followed Aerrow into the clouds.

"So Aerrow, what's the plan?" Piper asked, as she flew her skimmer parallel to Aerrow's.

"We'll do a sneak attack, up from below. I don't think they've seen Condor, so we have the upper hand at the moment. We'll climb up slowly and then surprise them by coming up amidst them." Aerrow replied to Piper's question.

"And you think that'll work?" Finn butted in over the skimmers com link.

"As a matter of fact, I do, unless you have a better idea Finn?" Aerrow asked knowing that he'd just stumped Finn for good.

"Alright cocky, just keep us alive please. I'd like to taste my victory feast!" Finn answered making them all laugh at the thought that they hadn't even shot down a single Talon, and Finn could already taste victory, and no doubt see, in his minds eye, girls swooning over their, supposed, hero.

"I think you're the cocky one!" Piper contradicted as they approached the cloud surface.

"Okay everyone, quiet down. We're coming right under them." Aerrow commanded his crew as he looked up to the cloud layer above them.

"When do we make our move?" Piper asked in a whisper as they came closer and closer to the Cyclonian Talons.

"In three…two…one…" Aerrow said counting down and then, when reaching "zero!" uttered a loud cry and directed his skimmer up through the clouds and appearing right in front of the Talons. The rest of the Storm Hawks directed their own skimmers as Aerrow had done and all yelled a war cry as they dispersed into the muddle of Talons.

Ravess looked on as the Storm Hawks battled their way through her legion of Talons. Their Talons befell the Storm Hawks little tricks, but she would not. She summoned her own skimmer forward into the open. If she could at least draw one of the

Storm Hawks away from the battle then she would have a very good chance of winning this unexpected meeting with the Storm Hawks. Snipe on the other hand was throwing his club at the first sight of Aerrow's team darting through their Talons. Snipe lashed out at Finn and struck one of his smaller rear engines.

"That's not fair!" Finn called as he turned his skimmer around abruptly to face Snipe, and then fired numerous arrows from his crossbow. Finn watched intently as his arrows headed straight for Snipe. Finn watched as, to his disappointment, one by one his arrows failed to strike Snipe. "Stop moving!" Finn called as Snipe laughed wickedly. Finn reloaded his crossbow, and took aim again, but just as he was about to shoot an arrow at Snipe, he felt a jolt hit him from behind. Finn turned around quickly to see Ravess place another arrow on her bow. "Oh Man! Why does everyone pick on me?" Finn wailed as he tried to dodge Snipe's spinning club and Ravess' streaming arrows. Finn crouched over his skimmer as he braced for impact, but then felt no jolt. He sat up and looked around to see Junko shoot a missile at Snipe's heli-scooter, sending him ricocheting out of control and into one of his Talon's skimmers. Finn and Junko watched as the Talon and Snipe leapt off their skimmers, pulled their Para shoots, and started to drift downwards. Snipe let out a loud and wrathful yell as he watched Finn and Junko observing him fall from his skimmer. "You rock Junko!" Finn yelled as he and Junko clashed fists.

Back on the battle field, Aerrow was trying to protect Piper and the Condor from the Talon's fire, when he saw the commotion with Finn and Snipe. Aerrow smiled to himself as he saw Snipe fall from his heli-scooter and deploy his Para shoot. "Only Ravess left." He thought to himself as he watched Piper, Finn and Junko continue to shoot Talons out of the sky.

Aerrow took a moment to study the battle field, and suddenly he noticed that his squadron had wiped out almost all of the Talons. Aerrow pressed the button on his com link and barked the command to "Drive them back to the cruiser!" that had brought them to the Terra. But suddenly, as Piper gave a whoop of delight at the sight of the fleeing Talons, Aerrow saw in the distance, two more barges, bigger than the previous one, came into view behind the fleeing Talons.

Aerrow watched horrified as the two cruisers in front of them opened their hatches and released, almost double the amount than before, of Talons into the clouds.

"Aerrow!" Piper called through the com link.

"I know." Aerrow Admitted, a tone of defeat in his voice. "Junko, Finn, fall back." Aerrow ordered regrettably.

"Um…Aerrow?" Stork called over the com link, "I need help in the Condor. I can't shoot a cannon and fly at the same time." He continued worry surrounding his voice.

"Don't worry Stork." Aerrow tried to comfort. "Junko'll come back to the Condor to help." He replied nodding at Junko who sped back to the Condor as fast as he could.

"Aerrow, we can't take on that many Talons!" Finn explained worriedly.

"You probably can't take out all these Talons, but I'm not giving up the lives of these innocent people, without a fight. Whether you join me or not." Aerrow Said, a look of anger and revenge in his eyes.

"Whatever Finn decides, you know I'll always stand up beside you." Piper comforted, shooting a look of comfort and understanding at him.

"I knew you would Piper." Aerrow said the look of anger lifting off his face.

"I'm your mate too, and no matter what you say, I can always take out more Talons than you." Finn butted in abruptly flashing a cheeky grin in Aerrows direction.

"What about you Stork?" Aerrow asked his pilot through the com link.

"I was doomed from the start so what's the point of even answering that question?" Stork muttered drearily at Aerrow.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Aerrow said, grinning at the thought of his crew.

"We're with you till the end!" Piper chirped in, reaching across from her heli-scooter and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I knew you were all special from the moment we met!" Aerrow said looking over his crew, a tear brewing in his eye but being consumed by the reality of the war they were in the middle of at that very moment in time.

"Um…Aerrow those Talons look _very, Very_ angry." Finn pointed out.

"I know we are a bit worn out right now, but we have to do this for the Cavernians and for the Storm Hawks! Let's show them that we still have some fire left in us! Let's do this!" Aerrow cried out, as he ordered Radarr to charge towards the Talons. Aerrow's crew let out a whoop at they followed their leader into the battle again, none of them knowing if they'd come out alive.


	5. A Dark Reunion

**Chapter 5: A Dark Reunion.**

Aerrow took a moment to glance around the battle field, Finn was being chased by two Talons, whilst Junko was shooting Talons out of the sky with as little effort possible, Piper was playing chicken with an inexperienced Talon, and Radarr was directing their skimmer into a swarm of Talons that were blasting their lasers at them. Aerrow shot them out of the sky quite quickly but still not faster than Junko. Piper was smiling evilly as she came in behind Aerrow and started shooting the Talons out of his way. Aerrow laughed as Piper spun her scooter around in a circle to create a path through the talons that were swarming round Aerrow. Aerrow laughed out loud, he couldn't imagine ever living life without his serious, fun loving and beautiful navigator by his side. Aerrow glanced back to where Junko and Finn were helping each other shoot down some Talons; unfortunately, Finn had the idea that Junko was under his command a charged speedily into the midst of the Talons that Junko was trying to shoot, posing to Junko the difficulty of trying to shoot the Talons skimmers and not Finn's.

Piper looked dead ahead at the mass of Talons that were charging at her, then, to her horror, she saw a sight that made her heart stop for a moment. "Aerrow! Get here now!" Piper called into the com link her voice smothered with the sound of worry and horror.

"What is it Piper?" Aerrow asked pulling up alongside her.

"Look at the Talons!" Piper said still gazing at the swarm of about fifty or more talons coming charging towards them.

"Wow! They sent for backup? I guess our fame for beating up Cyclonians is spreading across the Atmos!" Aerrow joked glancing at the swarm of Talons.

"Look who's leading them!" Piper whimpered almost muttering a cry.

"It's just a Cyclonian Talon…" Aerrow started but stopped to take a closer look at the leader of his adversaries.

"So it's a coincidence that he looks like the Dark Ace in every form, is it then Aerrow?" Piper asked a tone of hysteria mixed with fear and dread in her voice whilst finally taking her eyes off of the Dark Ace.

"Okay, no need to get worried. I've beaten him before and I'll do it again." Aerrow explained trying to comfort an almost hysteric Piper.

Just then their com links crackled and Finn's voice called to them, "What's going on over there? You're just sitting there like…well, sitting ducks!"

"Finn Junko, Stork. The Dark Ace's here. If he gets to the Condor were done for. I suggest you all take care of the Talons, and I'll take care of Ace!" Aerrow commanded his team mates as he glared at the Dark Ace with a look of evil in his eyes that Piper couldn't help noticing.

"No! If anything happens to you I want to be there to help. You can order Finn, Junko, Stork and even Radarr around, but I'm staying with you no matter what!" Piper protested as Aerrow lost the look of evil in his eyes as he looked at Piper, a look of determination on her face.

"I could kiss you Piper! You really do know how to aggravate a guy. But in a good way." Aerrow commended Piper as he shot her one of his sly smiles.

"Save it for later Aerrow. We've got a Terra to protect." Piper said trying not to blush at Aerrow personal comment.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Aerrow answers Pipers remark with another comment that made her blush a darker color of brown.

"As I said, save it for later, Aerrow." Piper repeated turning to the Storm Hawks as they all re grouped behind her and Aerrow.

"Finn, Junko! Do you think that you could create a diversion and take out some of the Talons?" Aerrow asked his friends over his shoulder glancing at the swarm of Talons that were getting increasingly closer to where they were all waiting.

"Sure thing!" Junko replied, swerving around to confront the three Talons that were heading towards him and Finn.

"Guys! Just to let you know: if I hadn't had you all by my side all this time, I'd never have made it this far as a Sky Knight. And I consider it a privilege to know, to have fought with, and to call you my friends!" Aerrow reminisced looking at Piper and thinking of all the good times they'd shared with each other.

"You're not dead yet, so don't talk like that Aerrow. Keep your head up, fingers on the blasters and we'll all be fine!" Piper joked revving the engine of her heli-scooter.

"Ready guys?" Aerrow asked his team mates through their com links, and smiled as each member of his team answered his question one at a time.

"Ready!" Finn called.

"Sure thing!" Junko replied.

"As always!" Piper said grinning.

"Not really, but that never matters to you does it? Nope! We were all doomed from the start!" Was Storks reply.

"Alright Storm Hawks! Let's do this!" Aerrow called as he bent down over his skimmer.

As the Storm Hawks flew to their places on the battlefield, they all wondered what was ahead of them all. Finn and Junko took up positions near the Condor, which Stork had manned into full view now, whilst Piper, Aerrow and Radarr assumed their positions of flying into the swarm of Talons. Dread clung to the Storm Hawks but they bit it back with hope, with dignity and with as much courage that they could muster. This would be a battle to remember. And they knew and believed it with all their hearts!


	6. Team Work

**Chapter 6: Team Work.**

The Storm Hawks charged into the battle in the clouds with such power that any bystander would have thought that they'd been at it all their lives. And whilst on the subject of bystanders, below the commotion of the dueling in the sky, Luna stood in plain sight on the Terra gazing up at the Storm Hawks.

"Come on Luna, let's get inside. They'll see us!" A young boy with short blonde hair and emerald eyes called to Luna from the entrance of the cave that led to their village.

"Don't be such a wimp Cam! See how dey fight wid confidence. Dey is d perfect example of teamwork!" Luna said in awe as she stared up at the Storm Hawks but then hissed at the boy, who winced as she glared at him.

"I wan' a go home. Please Lu!" He wined as she sighed and walked over to the quivering mass of child that was her brother.

"Tell Ma' I'll be back for supper. If I'm not dere by 6, den you'll know dat I've finally done something worthwhile with me life!" Luna told her brother as she ran over to her small but dependable skimmer.

"Luna, come back!" Her little brother called to her as she sped off into the sky on her skimmer.

"If you wana to do something den get dem all to follow me. De Storm Hawks need help a once in a while!" Luna called over her shoulder as her little brother ran back into the cave no doubt to get help. If the people in her village knew she was in trouble then she was certain, they'd come after her. After all, she was the Chief's daughter and one of the most loved children in the village, she was practically untouchable, and if she could get the guards to protect the Storm Hawks as they'd protected her, then the Storm Hawks would be as safe as money in the volt.

Back on the battlefield, Finn and Junko whizzed and darted through the air leaving a stream of Talons hurrying to pull their parachutes and the boys knocked out their skimmers.

"Chica…Cha!" Finn said snapping his fingers as he shot another Talon out of the sky. "Look out loosers here comes the Finnster!"

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you!" Aerrow's voice spoke to him over the radio, "you forgot to look behind you!" he added as the cargo doors of the Cyclonian cruisers opened and more Talons came flooding out.

"Aw man…don't they ever run out?" Finn whined as he sank back into his skimmer's seat.

"Aerrow we can't hold on much longer, the Cyclonians have us out numbered ten thousand to six! We're never going to defeat them." Piper's voice came over the radio quickly as she spoke between shooting and dodging Talons.

"Oh yes you will!" A new voice echoed over the radio, "With a lil help from my lil friends!"

At once all the Storm Hawks turned around to see Luna riding up alone towards them.

"Some rescue!" Finn moaned.

"We're doomed!" Stork murmured not fully aware of the shadow rising over the Condor.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you Stork!" Aerrow chimed, grinning profusely as the shadow fell over the Storm Hawks and those they were fighting.

As the Storm Hawks stopped fighting and watched in awe, a shadow fell over the battlefield blocking out the sun for as far as they could tell. And on looking closer the Storm Hawks realized that the shadow was really the Terra Cavernian army looming out of the cave and into the air, being led by the fearless and determined Luna Star.

"You messed with the wrong Terra, Cyclonian scum!" Luna yelled as she charged headlong into the mass angry Talons. Luna Star was a fitting name for this little girl, as no star would have shone brighter than that of her lion like courage and sturdy bravery. Aerrow yelled a war cry and joined Luna in the urgent fight for a people's freedom.

The Storm Hawks followed their Sky Knights lead as they fought with urgency and a new form of hope that now they had a fighting chance at winning the battle.

Suddenly the Cyclonians picked up their heads and turned on their heels (or skimmers more like), and raced back to their cruisers as fast as their skimmers would carry them each with a Cavernian or two hot on their tail. The Cavernians gave a whoop and a yell as they watched the Talons flee in terror.

"You may have won the battle, but you'll never win the war! Long live Cyclonia!" An angry Talon called back as he raced to his cruiser, but stopped abruptly in front of it as Luna appeared on her skimmer and proceeded to shoot him down.

"You were saying?" She hissed loudly just before she blew up his skimmer and sent him floating downwards to the Wastelands.

"Down wiv Cyclonia!" She called to her army as they cheered and whooped with joy and excitement. The battle was won and soon, so would be the war.


	7. Prolouge

**Chapter 7: Prologue.**

That night the Storm Hawks celebrated their victory with the Cavernians. Finn was up to his usual antics (trying to woo the girls with his charm), Junko was enjoying the banquet with Radarr, Stork was disinfecting himself from the pats and hand shakes of the friendly people, Piper was sharing crystal information with a Cavernian girl roughly their age, and Aerrow was strolling with Luna trying to walk off their feast.

"Thank you again for helping us out back there, the whole rising out of the mist thing just blew me away…I really doubt the Sky Council will have doubts about making you a Sky Knight after they hear about this grand victory!" Aerrow commended her as she strolled beside him.

"You were the ones who did most of the fighting!" She corrected him.

Suddenly his portable com link started to bleep and Pipers voice rang over to him, "Where are you? We're on our way back to the Condor now. Stork was missing his baby so we left a bit early."

"Okay, I'm with Luna, but I'll be there now." He answered her.

"Well…I guess you'd better go, don't forget to tell me if you need anything in the future. Me and me people are eternally in your debt." She said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Goodbye Luna." Aerrow said offering his hand to her to shake, but instead she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, and slipped something cold and small into his outstretched hand. "Remember me?" she whispered before disappearing into the night.

Back on the Condor Piper was starting to worry about Aerrow when he suddenly showed up in the bridge.

"Where were you? We looked for you and asked about you but no one had seen you." She started on him as soon as he entered the doorway.

"Relax Piper; can't a guy just have a moment alone with the heroine of the day?" He asked saucily as he slipped past her and onto the balcony of the bridge.

"What were you doing with Luna Aerrow?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" he lied.

"You are a terrible liar Aerrow!" She laughed and stood beside him and watched the sun set over Terra Cavernia.

"She gave me this to remember her by." He said producing a gold locket to her. As she opened it, her eyes lifted to meet Aerrows and she smiled at the picture inside of it.

"It seems Luna has a crush on you Aerrow." Piper giggled teasingly.

"Maybe, but you'll always be my number one girl Piper. You always have." He said taking back the locket and placing it in his pocket, and the hooking his arm around Piper as they gazed at the sunset over the Terra that they had almost single-handedly freed. Terra Cavernia!


End file.
